Worrying
by DJ Frost
Summary: Miles worries about Charlie. Bass is there to help... or not. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own Revolution (but hopefully I'll get the dvd's soon!). Here's just another oneshot that had been rattling though my brain for a while. It's not much but I hope you enjoy anyway. Sorry in advance for any spelling errors. I try to catch them but I always seem to miss a few.**

"Miles, they're probably fine," Monroe said, taking a drink from a flask he brought back from Mexico. "Now sit down, you're making me dizzy."

The four travelers had returned to the barn hideout two hours earlier only to find no sign of their companions. Rachel had wanted to go looking for them but Mile talked her into giving them a few hours before they started panicking. The only problem was that he couldn't follow his own advice.

"Shut up, Bass," Miles grabbed the flask out of his friends hand and took a swig. He knew Charlie could take care of herself but he also knew her luck for getting into trouble.

"You think they were captured by those Patriot guys?" Connor asked. He hadn't said much on the way back but he had been intrigued when he found out that there was someone around his own age in their little group. Miles wasn't really sure how Charlie and him would get along but maybe it would do them both some good to have someone around that they didn't have issues with.

Miles glanced around to make sure Rachel couldn't hear but she was resting in the next room. "I think it stands a good possibility," He finally said.

"I know the kid's headstrong," Monroe said. "But I thought she would at least listen to you when you told her to stay away from the bastards."

Miles gave him an incredulous look, "You're kidding me, right?"

Monroe held up his hands, "Sorry, never mind. I forgot we were talking about a Matheson." Miles snorted.

"Is there something I should know here?" Connor asked.

Monroe laughed, "One thing you need to know about Matheson's is that they are the most crazy, out of control, stubborn, bass-ass, annoying idiots out there." He looked Miles in the eye. "They're also determined, and the most loyal friends a person could have. And that," he said turning back to Connor. "Is why you always want them in your corner."

"Impressive speech, Bass. I think I might cry."

"Go to hell, Miles," Monroe said as he snatched his flask back.

Connor shook his head in annoyance but Miles could tell he was storing Bass' comments away for later. He wasn't sure what the kid's intentions were coming back with them but he felt guilty enough for not keeping an eye on the kid that he'd leave it alone for now. But he would be watching him.

The doors to their hideout creaked open. Everyone jumped to their feet, reaching for their weapons.

"Miles? You guys here?" Miles let out a breath he had been holding at the sound of his niece's voice.

"Well, if we weren't, you just lost your element of surprise."

Rachel joined them in the room just as Charlie walked in followed by Gene. No Aaron. But Miles didn't notice. He barely registered the smile of "hello" from Charlie. The only thing he noticed was the red splatter that stained her clothes, neck, and face.

"Damn," Monroe muttered.

"What the hell, Charlie?" Miles didn't mean to shout, he really didn't, but what had she gotten herself into now?

Charlie looked shocked for a moment before following their gaze to her clothes. She gave an unconcerned shrug.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not my blood."

"Not your blood? Great. Do you mind telling me whose blood it is?"

"Just some Patriot scouts. Look, it's no big deal. I hide the bodies and covered it all up. No one will be looking around here."

"Crazy, annoying idiot you said, huh _Dad_?"

Charlie looked over at Connor, noticing him for the first time. She gave him a once over and smirked. "I take it you're Connor?"

"How could you tell?" He asked sarcastically.

"Cause only a Monroe can look like that big of a jackass."

"All right, enough," Miles said, stepping in before Connor could respond. Monroe, being the helpful guy that he was, started laughing, the bastard. "Charlie, why don't you go with your mom and get cleaned up. You can give us a full report afterwards."

"Sure thing," She gave Connor one last smile before letting her mother lead her away.

_Well, that sure as hell hadn't gone like I thought it would_, Miles thought.

"Aw, kid," Monroe said to Connor who was now glowering. "You should have seen your face."

"Bass, not now," Miles felt a headache coming on. He turned to Gene who was standing in the doorway silently watching them. "What the hell happened? I thought I told you guys to stay away from the Patriots not go chasing after them. And where's Aaron."

"Aaron left in the night, we couldn't find him. Look, there have been a lot of supply wagons going into Willoughby, I just wanted to check it out."

"So you decided to risk your life and Charlie's for idol curiosity."

"I only planned on scouting them. I didn't think—" he paused. "Charlie just killed them. Not a thought. Without blinking. And then she just dragged them away like it was just another Monday."

"Wow," Monroe said. "It's like Miles 2.0."

"Look," Miles said, "I know you don't want to think about it but Charlie's a soldier. This isn't the first time she's had to kill."

"But she didn't have to," he growled. "We could have just watched or at the very least we could have held the up and knock them out."

"Gene—"

"I blame you Miles. You turn my sweet, innocent, granddaughter into a killer."

"Hey," Monroe said standing up. "Why don't you watch your tone there old man traitor. If the kid killed them then she must have had a good reason for it. The fewer Patriots the better, right? And her 'killing' helped get you out of their prison so I'd be a little more grateful if I were you."

Miles felt his heart constrict. This was getting out of hand. He heard what Gene was saying. Hell, he said it to himself all the time. He had promised himself he wouldn't fail his brother by turning his only daughter into someone like him but that didn't work out so well. The thing was, as much as he wanted to hate it, he was proud of the way Charlie turned out. Sure, she may be a little screwed up, who wasn't, but she was strong and capable. When he first met her she couldn't last a minute against a trained soldier, now she was cutting through them like butter. And she was _still_ willing to take up the cause of any poor schmuck. That certainly hadn't changed. But he couldn't deny that her appearance a few minutes ago did scare him a bit. He didn't know when she became so blasé about killing but he would keep an eye on her, make sure she wasn't getting out of control.

"The world's changing again, Gene." Miles said. "You either fight or you die. I'll talk to Charlie but you gotta understand. We're already stupidly outnumbered here. There will be killing, and a lot of stuff and a lot of stuff you probably won't approve of and Charlie will be right in the middle of it. This is war, no one stays innocent."

Gene glared at him but didn't say anything else. Finally he left, going back outside to deal with the horses, he said.

Miles sat down on a crate, burying his head in his hands. He felt something tap his shoulder.

"Don't worry about what the old man said," Monroe said, passing him the flask. "Charlie's not as far gone as he made it sound. Heck, she wouldn't let me kill a bounty hunter on our way here. That counts for something, right?" He smirked.

"She stopped me from killing one when we first meet to. Kinda annoying, isn't it?"

"Just a bit."

"She saves bounty hunters, she dates spies. Should I be worried?"

"At least there's no drummer's, right?"

Miles snorted, "Small blessings." The two friends laughed.

"Hey, Junior," Charlie called from the doorway. "Help me carry in some of the new supplies we got, will ya?"

"My name's not Junior," He muttered, but got up and followed her anyway. Miles and Monroe watched the two go until they left the barn. Monroe looked back at his friend, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"They seem to be getting along."

"No, Bass. Just… no."

"My son, your niece—"

"Shut up, Bass."

**A/N: lol, I think Miles would kill Connor before he saw them together but I think Monroe would love the idea. Monroe and Matheson: The next generation. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
